The Great Life Switch
by Broken hearts and glass
Summary: Lou just had to do it. She had to know if Conner liked her back. So she did what every daughter of Hecate would do. She came up with a spell. Now because of her spell everyone has switched bodies, lives, parents and memories. Lets just hope they don't get too mad when they find out. Wish her luck.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I own nothing! *cries* The Percy Jackson Series belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.

It all started when Lou the daughter of Hecate decided to try and make her own spell. You see Lou had a monster crush on Connor Stoll but she didn't want to tell him and then not have him feel the same way.

So she cooked up a solution it was that she would come up with a spell to see if he liked her or not. The plan was anything but simple, she was going to switch bodies with Katie, Travis' girlfriend and then ask Travis if Connor liked anyone. To her it was simple if anyone else had heard her plan than they would have thought she was crazy. Unless it was an Aphrodite girl (or boy) then they would just try to set her and Travis up. (She hadn't thought of that.) Then when she learned who Connor liked she would go back into her body and Katie's memory would be wiped. It was the perfect plan (to her).

The only thing that went to wrong was that there was more than just Katie and her in the area. There was the seven (except Jason he was away) Nico, Reyna, Thalia, her, Connor and Travis. That was way more than was supposed to be there. She decided to chance it. Lou was going to do the spell anyway, even if there was all these people around. She stood behind them, waved her wand in a slow manner and mumbled a few words then everything went black. 'Had something gone wrong? If they were alone then the spell would have worked. It was all their fault no she would never know how Connor felt about her.'

Then everything came back and slowly she remembered everything. She was the daughter of Bellona the Roman goddess of war. Her boyfriend was a greek son of Hecate his name was really loved him. He made her whole world spin. She stood up and then saw what she was wearing it disgusted her. There were purple highlights in her hair, she was wearing ripped, painted on jeans and had a CHB shirt that said 'Magic is my mother on the back. That made no sense she wasn't Hecate's kid Connor was. She ran to her cabin to go change all the while thinking what the heck.

* * *

Percy

Everything was black and then he woke up. 'Oh great the sun. Why do you want to hurt my eyes Apollo? What did I do to you?' You see being the son of Hades wasn't the greatest thing in the world to be. Sure he did save Olympus but nobody really did like him. Mr.D blamed him for the death of his son, most of the camp still thought he was either a spy for kronos or a spy for his father. What was wrong with these people? He is just a half-blood like them. The only difference is that his dad is Hades. How come the kids of Zeus and Poseidon were liked more than him and his sister? They didn't do anything wrong so why did everyone hate them. Sure he and his sister stuck to dark clothing, the were the kids of the god of the underworld and Percy did have a hellhound for a pet but that's no reason not to hang out with them. Right? Percy rose off the ground slowly and started walking to his cabin. (Hades has always had a cabin) That's when he saw people staring. 'Do I have something on my face?' He thought but then he looked down. He was wearing a PINK shirt, light blue jeans and a white sweater. 'O'my gods! Whichever god put me in this I will make them pay. What happened to my black clothes?' Finally he got to his cabin. He ran right in to change. He was pulling on his black shirt and then realized something 'where was his skull ring? He always has his skull ring, no matter what. How could it be gone' "I hope I can find it. That would stink if I lost it." Percy left his cabin to go look for his skull ring and hopefully find it.

* * *

Annabeth

She was looking for her brush. Her hair was a mess. That was a horrible thing for her. Her hair was always supposed to stay perfect. It had to fix it but she couldn't without a brush. Maybe she should fix her makeup too. "I'll just go back to my cabin and get a hair brush and ask Lacy if I could borrow a brush." With that thought she went to her cabin. It was pink and had a dove and heart symbol above the door. "Hey Lacy." "Oh, hey Annabeth what are you doing here?" "Um...nothing much I just got to my cabin, my sister is acting weird, and I almost forgot to ask for a brush." "Why didn't you get your brush at the Athena cabin?" "Why would I? That cabin is full of smarties. They think they know everything, I don't know why anyone would want to date them." "Annabeth why are you acting like this?" "This is how I always act you're the one acting strangely." "No I'm not. Your a daughter of Athena not Aphrodite." "No I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Nothing will change that. I'm leaving come talk to me when you start making sense." Annabeth burst out of the doors and began to speed walk away. She had no desire to hang with her crazy half-sister. She wondered what made her sister act so strangely.

* * *

Frank

I was in the garden working as any Demeter child would when my half-sister Miranda coming over. She looked confused. "What are you doing here Frank? You hate gardening." "What are you talking about? I'm a child of Demeter, I love to garden." "No your not your mom isn't a goddess you're dad is. He is-" "No he isn't my dad was a farmer and my mom is Demeter." "No, your mom was in the military and your dad is Mars. No get out! Come back when you start making sense." I was hurt. Was my sister rejecting me or was she not right in the head? Why was she doing this? I'm her brother granted half-brother but still. Miranda was a sweet person she wouldn't pull a trick like this. I'll go talk to Piper maybe she will know what to do.

* * *

Hello readers! I hope you liked the story and will keep on reading. I will try to update weekly but school is stupid and I have homework to do (which is boring). Why do we have homework anyway I would much rather do all my work at school. P.S I would like it if you could come up with ships for this fanfic. They only ships I will not except are Percy and Annabeth (because I don't want to ruin such a cute couple. Their fate is in Rick's hands. Also the fates.), Percy and Piper (you will find out why later.), and Nico and Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing

chapter two

Piper

'Where is Percy? We were going to meet today for talk. I just want him to loosen up. He hasn't been the same since he fell head over heels in love Hermes' daughter. He loved everything she did. And I mean everything. He liked how she walked, how she talked and even probably how she breathed. That boy is kinda of obsessed. It wouldn't be as bad if he would tell her that he likes her. I mean I'm his Sister and even I had to figure it out by myself. He wasn't going to tell anyone about it. Sometimes I just can't believe him. Our dad Hades, and him raised me from the dead, then we fight a war and then he has a crush. He never tells me anything. Ugh. Why won't he tell me anything? Am I not a good sister? Do I spend too much time with my boyfriend? Oh look there's Frank!' "Hey Frank." "Hi Piper. Does Miranda seem weird to you?" "I haven't seen her today why?" "I think she hit her head or something cause I was planting some tulips and she started yelling at me and telling me I wasn't Demeter's son." "So who's kid are you?" "Mars' kid." "Mars? Yikes." "So I was wondering if you knew what I could do." "Maybe try and get her to the Apollo cabin and get her head checked out. Also be nice to her and try to play along." "Okay. Bye Piper." "Wait!" Frank stopped. "What Piper?" "Have you seen Percy?" "Yeah someone put him in a pink shirt while he was sleeping outside, so he ran to your cabin and changed. He should be here soon." "Okay, thanks Frank."

Leo

'Calypso is the best girlfriend in the world. She is so nice and pretty. I can't wait for our date later.' Leo walked to his cabin. The one where there were many kids. "Thalia! Are you here?" He went into the cabin. Suddenly Someone fell from the ceiling and landed behind him. "Boo!" "Ah!" He turned around ready to kick the person behind him. "Thalia! Why?" "Because I had to get you back for you scaring me. See ya." She left laughing like she had something planned for Leo. "Bye Thaila." One hour later.

"O my gods! My hair is orange!" He heard laughing from a distance. "THALIA!" He left the locker room and headed back to his cabin. "Thalia, where are you?" He looked around. "Ugh. I'll just ask Connor if he knows a spell to get my hair back and then my dear sister's hair will be a nice shade of pink."

Thalia

'Ha ha. I can't believe Leo fell for that. His hair is orange. I could not be more happy with how that turned out. Let the prank war begin Leo. I challenge you. This is going to be fun. Also I should really not give Leo access to my shampoo. And whoever put Percy in that pink shirt, that was good. He was so angry.' Thalia went down to the lake. Just to think about her plot of her next prank on Leo. As she was going to the lake she passed Nico. She bumped into him and started to walk off. "Hey, Thalia give me my wallet back." "Dang it how did you know?" "When you bumped into me you hand touched my pocket where my wallet just so happened to be." "You're no fun," Thalia said as she stuck her tongue out. "Just give me back my wallet." "Fine. See ya." "Bye Thalia." She got to the lake and decide she would put some frogs in Leo's bed. All she had to do was catch about twenty frogs, get a Hecate camper to cast a spell so that the frogs would stay on Leo's bed, and then kick back and watch Leo scream when he went to bed.

Nico

'I am tired. Hazel had me helping her in the forge. She is trying to make a robot that plays the right song for the right time. Like danger is there and that song that is played on the piano plays du.. du.. du.. du. Between you and me I don't think it will work. I don't want to tell her though. It would break her heart. Still she has come up with a few good ideas. I remember when she became the leader for the Hephaestus cabin. She was so happy. When we all thought she was dead but came back after a few weeks. I missed her. For the short time I have known her I have learned to love her like a sister. She is my sister in all but blood. I love her.' Nico went to the big house since he didn't have a cabin at camp-half blood. "Hey Chiron. How are you?" "Good, you?" "Great. I was helping Hazel in the forge. She is trying to make a robot." Chiron looked interested. "Really? What is she making the robot for. Alarm clock, to make food, read for he-." "No she is making it to play music." "What kind of music?" Nico really didn't feel like talking to Chiron any more as he felt like taking a nap before dinner. "I don't really know. Also can you wake me up at dinner?" "Yes I will." "Thank you. See you later." Nico turned into a mouse and went to his room. He liked being small when he was in his bed because all the blankets were warmer when he was small. He wrapped himself in the blankets and then fell asleep. Less than a minute later he was snoring.

Katie

She went to the Athena cabin to look for Malcolm. "Malcolm are you there?" "Yeah." He stepped out of the hidden library that the Athena cabin had. "Why are you here Katie?" "Because I live here." "No you don't." "Yes I do. I am your sister and I have been for years. I know that you and Miranda are dating because you are my brother and told me you were going to ask her out. I was there when she told you that she thought you would never ask. We have lived in the same cabin for over four years." "No you haven't Annabeth has. She was there when I asked Miranda out. I told her I wanted to ask Miranda out and she told me that I should go for it. So I don't know how you know about all of this but Annabeth is my sister not you please leave." "Annabeth, how could she be your sister? She is an airhead. I bet she wouldn't know the difference between Frank Lloyd Wright and Frank Gehry (They are architects. Look them up.). The only thing Annabeth has ever done was apply makeup to her face." "Stop it! Just leave!" "Fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!" With that last word spoken Katie left her heart cracking up. 'Why was he acting like this? He is always nice. What could make him act that way?' Katie cried as she walked to her friend's cabin. It was blue and had sea shells on the walls. She knocked on the door knowing that if she came in without having permission Poseidon would drown her or at least try. "Can I come in?" Katie managed to say through choked sobs. She heard a thump and then after a few seconds the door flung open. In the doorway stood the daughter of Poseidon. Her dark hair, sea-green eyes and a tired look on her face. That tired look was smacked off her face once she saw her friend. "O my gods. Katie are you okay what happened?" "Malcolm was yelling at me for calling Annabeth an airhead and then started calling Annabeth his real sister not me." "How could he?" An hour and a half, a third of a tub of ice cream and some ranting later. "Bye Reyna." "Bye Katie see you later at dinner." "See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer I own nothing and Percy is not a demigod he is something else. Also his dad isn't a god.

* * *

Hazel

'I spent all day in the forge with Nico. He has been helping me with my robot. It is going to play music. I don't think Nico believes that it will work. I'm going to prove him wrong of course. It will be the best robot that a Hephaestus kid could make. What should I name it. Phil. Fred. George? Maybe Harry? I don't know.' Hazel walked to the lake where she saw Thalia. She ran over to Thalia and saw her fall into the lake. "Thalia! Are you okay?" Thalia emerged from the lake covered in mud. She was filthy but still smiling. "Yeah I'm fine." "What are you doing at the lake?" "I'm trying to catch frogs." "Do I want to know why." "Nah but you'll find out tonight. Just listen." "Okay...Bye Thalia." Her head popped out of the lake. "Bye Hazel. See you later." Hazel walked back to the Hephaestus cabin to tinker until it was dinner time.

* * *

Reyna

'I can't believe Malcolm would do that to Katie. They are siblings for Zeus' sake! Why is he acting like this? Also why would he be calling Annabeth his sister? He hates Annabeth! Well maybe not hate but has a strong dislike for her.' After Katie left Reyna was alone to rant about how angry she was at Malcolm for hurting her friend. She had the day off from practices so she was bored. 'I think I'll go to the lake.' Reyna went to the lake. There she saw Thalia. Thalia was swimming in the lake with a bucket. Every once and awhile she would come back up with something, put it into the bucket and go back into the lake. 'O great what is she up to now?' "Thalia what are you doing?" She came out of the lake. "Collecting frogs." "Do I want to know why you are collecting frogs?" "Not really. Can you help me get some more frogs?" "Depends who are the frogs for?"

"Leo." "Okay I'll help scoot over." "Yes! This should take no time." Reyna jumped into the lake and looked for frogs. They finished quickly. When they were done they had about twenty three frogs in the bucket. Thalia was so happy. "Thanks Reyna. Do me a favor and listen for Leo tonight." "Believe me I will. If I had a camera then I would record it." "Aww that is so sweet of you." "See you at dinner tonight." "Okay. See you later Reyna."

* * *

Travis

'Ugh. I hate being the son of Zeus. Everyone thinks that I am supposed to be the leader but all I want to do is be a prankster. I have a huge crush on Katie but I don't think she likes me back. She is so nice and pretty. She would never want to be with a guy like me. Everyone thinks I'm a stupid airhead that cannot think for himself. The whole Aphrodite cabin is trying to pair me up with Annabeth the idiot. Seriously she is not my type. I don't think I could really ever date an Aphrodite daughter there are too concerned with their appearance. I know that their mom is the goddess of love but that doesn't mean you have to act like an airhead.' Travis walked to dinner. The dining pavilion was almost empty because Travis had gotten there early. The only other people there were Reyna, Leo, Lou and Connor. 'Oh look there's Connor. I should go say hi.' (Connor is his brother in all but blood. If he could change the fact that they aren't related he would. They look similr anyway.) Connor was sitting with his girlfriend Lou. She was a sweet girl unless you get on her angry side. A daughter of Bellona is a girl you don't want to anger. Leo was sitting alone at his table. His girlfriend, Calypso, had already gone to her private school so that she could catch up with everyone. Reyna kept looking around as if she were looking for someone. That someone is probably going to be late. Just then there was a scream. "LEO!" Leo was smiling. "Looks like my dear older sister has finally seen her pink hair." There were a few laughs but that stopped suddenly a few minutes later as Thalia had come storming into the dining pavilion. "Leo!" "Yes?" "Why pink?(!)" "Cause you hate pink." "Come on you should have done blue you know thats my favorite. I did your hair color you favorite color." "Fine next time I'll make it blue." "No there will be next time. Or else." "Or else what?" "Ok else!" She stomped off to the other end of the table that the Hermes cabin shared. In about five, ten minutes everyone else came. Katie came a little later than everyone else. Only by a few minutes though. She walked up to Travis. "Hi Travis," she said before going off to her table at the Athena cabin. Malcolm looked angry for some reason. He was happy and smiling and then Katie came and he crossed his arms and frowned. 'Why is Malcolm acting like this? He is acting like a small child.' Percy and Piper were eating at the Hades table. They seemed to be arguing. Over at the Aphrodite table Annabeth sat. She kept fixing her makeup even though there seemed to be now flaw in it. She then started to stare at Percy. Being an Aphrodite kid you learned to love the idea of love. So when Annabeth started to say that she was going to try and get Percy to ask her out everyone thought she was crazy. She literally wanted to date the god of the underworld's son. Percy just liked dark things and maybe that is what made her want to date him. One thing was certain though, Percy wasn't interested. He only had eyes for Thalia. Thalia, she was Hermes' daughter. She liked green day and other bands like that. She had spiky, black hair and shining blue eyes.

* * *

Hello my little ducklings! I am so glad that you people are injoying this. Rember if you have any questons about the story just ask. I would be happy to answer them. Write you next time. Also I have all the parings so we don't need to worry about that. You will see the parings more and more clearly in the future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Disclaimer I own nothing! Sadly *cries*

Connor

My girlfriend is amazing! She is pretty and fun. For some reason she has these purple streaks in her hair. The thing is Lou thinks that dyeing your hair a color that is unnatural (like purple, green, etc.) is stupid. She has always said that it was a bad thing to do to your hair. Now though, she has so many streaks in her hair about fifty percent of it is purple. Maybe it's some kind of Roman holiday or something that could explain the purple hair (since purple is Camp Jupiter's color). The only thing is that she didn't tell me about it. When I had first seen her hair I was shocked. She told me that she thinks one of the Valdez twins did it. They are always up to something. They are great pranksters but sometimes I just can't stand them. Thalia always starts it and they go back and forth with their pranks. There is never a winner but they keep saying it is a contest. A never ending contest it would seem. The twins will just not leave me alone! First Thalia comes to see if I had a potion to change hair color. Then Leo comes by and asks for the same thing and a potion to turn his hair color back to normal. After Leo used both of the potions Thalia comes back again and asks me to fix her hair and if I knew any spells to make frogs stay somewhere. All of this in one day! I'm going to go crazy by the end of the week if things keep going on like this. How can they go on like this? Don't they get tired? I'm tired and all I have been doing is brewing potions. With what they have been doing today I'm surprised not one of them if not both of them have passed out from exhaustion. Thinking about it now I am pretty sure that I should go to sleep before I faint. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the-. Snoring

* * *

Percy

Piper was furious when she found out I had lost my skull ring. Our sister, Bianca, given it to me before she had died. I miss her. She was a great person. Piper had only known her for a year. They met in the underworld. When I found out that I had another sister I was happy. Here's the thing though my father is the god of the underworld yet when my full-blooded sister died he made her stay in the underworld. I just don't understand. Why does he do this? The only things that stopped me from going over to the titian's side was my sisters and my crush on Thalia. My father had not stopped me. He only made me want to change sides more. Sometimes he is so selfish! He refuses to let Bianca go. Yet he let Piper out of the underworld. I just don't get it I love Piper but I still miss Bia. She was my first sister and we had the same mom. Piper could never replace Bianca but she helps mend the hole that Bia left. Anyway let's change the subject. Thalia.. She is so beautiful. She is an amazing person. Thalia has an amazing sense of humor, and she is very loyal to her family and friends. I would love it if Thalia liked me back but I don't think that she will ever return my feelings. She is way out of my league. The most spontaneous girl ever is a great way to explain Thalia. If only she would like me back, but I know that could never happen. I am fated to live my life alone, I just know it. My stomach rumbles. Time for dinner. Maybe Thalia will be there. I hope she is.

* * *

Leo

I am starting to feel bad for Connor. Thalia and I have been bugging him non-stop all day. He looks so tired. He has dark circles under his eyes. I could swear that he is going to faint if he stands any longer. Oh good he is sitting down. Maybe I should go tell him to go to sleep. Nah, if he has to sleep he will go to sleep. Yes! We having pizza for dinner! I love pizza. It tastes really good with pepperoni and bacon. Camp Half-Blood has really good pizza. O' my gods this is amazing! Way better than last time when Jason and Katie made the pizza I think they burned the sauce and cheese and then under cooked the crust. How they did that I have no idea. Let me just say that they are no longer aloud to bake or cook using the Camp kitchens. In my opinion it really should be that they are banned from all kitchens in the world. Just my opinion. There's Nico. He is being such a show off. It is not fair at all that he gets to change his shape. Not fair at all. I would love to become different animals. He came into the dining pavilion as an eagle and turned into a human after doing a flip through the air. That is just showing off and it hurts. I don't get any really cool powers like that. It's really no fair. I can be faster than normal humans but not super speed fast. Why do some kids get powers and others don't get powers. Ugh. Back to eating pizza. Bye.

* * *

Reyna

Oh great. Pizza. It's not that I hate pizza it's just that since Jason and Katie made pizza I just don't want to eat pizza anymore. It was so gross. They had somehow figured out how to overcook one part and to under cook the other part. It was discussing. I wouldn't allow them to back into the kitchen at all. It was a disaster. Never again. I bet Piper misses Jason. He has been going back and forth between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I just want tonight to be over. Nico is over on the other side of the dining pavilion. I wish he would notice me. I bet he doesn't even know my name. Even though that is impossible since we were in the seven together. But still, he wouldn't know it if we hadn't been in the seven together. The seven is the only thing that put us around each other. I mean I am Greek, the daughter of Poseidon, and he is Roman, the son of Mars. I can almost positively say that if the war with Gaea had never come then we would never have met each other. He is really nice though. I just wish he would talk to me then I would be happy. I would be ever happier if I became his girlfriend, but I know that will never happen. Nico is just too nice, good-looking, and smart to ever want to go out with me. I'm hopeless.

* * *

Okay ducklings. This is chapter 4 Yay! I hoped you like it and if you have any questions I will try to make sure that they are answered. Don't be scared to ask ducklings. I will answer all questions even the stupid ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Disclaimer I own nothing, except a laptop, pen, paper, and a cat.

* * *

Thalia

Ugh! I am sick of all the couples. They don't know how annoying it is for single people to see them so happy. Almost everyone is in a relationship! Connor is with Lou, Piper is with Jason, and even Leo (!), my annoying, brother is with someone. The girl he is dating is gorgeous. She kinda makes me feel self conscious of myself. Calypso is just one of those girls that can not try at all and still look magazine ready. Sometimes I wonder what she sees in Leo. I know Leo is a lot like me but if someone will date him, is there someone who would like to be with me? If that person was Percy I would be overjoyed. Percy is awesome. Despite him being the son of Hades he can be really nice. In fact he is nicer than almost all of the Aphrodite cabin, especially Annabeth. Annabeth is awful. She has been trying to get Percy to ask her out again and again but has failed every single time. People say that the reason she keeps failing is because Percy likes someone else. He can be extremely loyal. I just wish that the person that he likes is me but I know that won't happen. He probably likes Katie or Hazel. I don't think he has or will ever like me, even if it is only for a few minutes.

* * *

Hazel

Where is Frank? He said he would be here to help me with my robot while Nico took a break. If he doesn't show up I'm going to need another assistant. Not Leo. He would probably ruin everything. I mean his talent goes more into the being quick and pranking not making things and fire. It just really doesn't' seem like something he would like. Wait who am I kidding? Leo would love all this, it's just that I don't really trust him with what could possibly be my most important invention yet. Note the yet, I plan on doing very important things with my creations. Nico is on break so that is a no. Frank isn't here so oblisly that is a no. Maybe Connor? No he is with his new girlfriend. I'll just have to make due with Travis. He is the son of Zeus so hopefully he can't mess anything up too badly. Sadly though I'll have to wait. Dinner time, if I don't eat I won't be able to work because I won't be able to concentrate.

* * *

 _At the dining pavilion._

"Hi Nyssa." "Hello Hazel." "How are you doing?" "Good. Hows your robot coming along?" "Ok, but I could use some help." I am going to give her the begging puppy eyes. "Would you please help me?" She looked at me and then smiled. "You know that no one can resist those puppy eyes of yours Hazel. Yes I will help." "Thank you." I hug her. She just looks like she always does when someone touches her, angry and annoyed. "Off. Down girl. Down." "So funny Nyssa. Ha ha ha. You see I'm laughing." "Bye Nyssa. See you later." "See you later Hazel. Bye." Nyssa left and I was left alone, just looking out at the lake from the dining pavilion. It was a beautiful blue lake. So calm and quiet. It's okay.

* * *

Piper

Percy better not be late. If he is late again…. Things won't work out very well for him. I just don't want to be alone right now. Jason still isn't back from the Roman Camp and I am just kinda sad. Despite being a daughter of Hades I still really don't like being alone. I just get so bored and my mind is not the most pleasant place to be when left alone for a while. I just don't want to be alone right now. Oh look Annabeth. The most most annoying girl in the world. She has been trying to get Percy to date her since they were fourteen. Now they are eighteen. Do the math (gods know she can't). She has been trying to get him to date her for four years. FOUR YEARS. How can someone hold on for that long? If it were me I would have taken the hint within months. Why won't she just take the many hints that Percy has given her? Percy knows he just thinks that the 'crush' on him has only lasted him for a few weeks. It is sweet really, that Percy could be so oblivious. So, so sweet. My brother is just adorable.

* * *

Nico

I am so tired. Hazel will just not let me sleep. She is keeping the whole camp up with her working on her robot. The only people that are getting any sleep are Clovis and his siblings, and even they are are having trouble. One thing I would like to know is does she get any sleep. Does she even need any sleep? She doesn't even look tired. It's not fair at all. Why doesn't she need sleep? If she does then when does she sleep? Cause I have seen her all day and then she we all hear her at night. When does this girl get time to sleep? Anyway I am so tired. All I want to do is to my cabin and go to sleep but sadly I still have to eat dinner. I can't skip. Last time I skipped dinner Reyna kicked down my door and dragged me down to the dining pavilion. Ah….Reyna. The most beautiful girl in the world. I love her. Dating her is amazing. She may sometimes act like she doesn't care but she really does. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't ask her out sooner. If I had asked her out sooner than we could have been together longer. I would have loved that. The more time I can spend with Reyna the happier I'll be. Back to dinner let's just say I really don't feel like having to replace my door again. So I guess I will just have to indore dinner. What are we having tonight? Pizza… Oh great. I hate pizza.

* * *

Hello ducklinngs. This chapter is for all of you who have reviewed this story. Thank you for doing so it makes me happy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will!

* * *

Ok to start out I am going to clarify this for you. Percy is the son of Hades. Piper is the daughter of Pluto. Nico is the son of Mars. Reyna is the daughter of Poseidon. Hazel is the daughter of Hephaestus. Leo and Thalia are full-blooded siblings and the son and daughter of Hermes. Katie is the daughter of Athena. Annabeth is the daughter of Aphrodite. Frank is the son of Demeter. Travis is the son of Zeus. Connor is the son of Hecate and Travis is brother in all but blood. They are not related. Lou is the daughter of Bellona.

Also let me clarify this for you I will right down all the couples that exist right now with each chapter if a new couple comes in I will add them to the list on that chapter.

But anyway. Connor is with Lou, Calipso is with Leo, Frank is with Hazel and finally Piper is with Jason.

* * *

Frank

O my gods. How could I be so stupid? I was supposed to go help Hazel with her robot. I could have gotten a chance to be with her. Since she started working on that robot we haven't gotten a chance to spend time with each other. Hazel is a great girlfriend but sometimes I wish she would leave the forge more and maybe go on another date with me. We haven't been on a formal date for four months. The closest thing we have had to a date in four months is when I bring her food from the dinning pavilion when she forgets to eat. She just gets too consumed in her work. Anyway… should I go apologize for not coming or should I just not say anything? What should I do? Hazel is probably disappointed in me. Or maybe just sad. I don't want that. She doesn't deserve to be sad. Hazel is a great, kind, and generous person, she deserves better than me. I'm so glad that she is with me. She is more than what I could ever hope for in a girl. In short she is better than any dream girl I could come up with ever with a thousand years. That is because no one on the world could think of a person as amazing a Hazel. The most important person in my world. Forever.

* * *

Lou

Dinner was okay. Wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. I really don't want to go to the camp fire thing that we do every...single...night. I'm really just too tired but Connor really wants to go. He told me that Leo had something planned that he was helping with. In all honesty I'm a little scared. I just know that this is going to be a disaster. A huge mess. I really just don't feel like it right now but Connor really does want me to see it so I am going although I am going annoyed. I it going to be horrible. Maybe I should talk Connor and Leo out of this. Should I? Nah I won't I just stay a little bit away from everyone. Hopefully I won't get affected by whatever they are throwing around or something like that. All I can do is wish that it won't be too bad and then prepare myself for disappointment. Wish me luck. Wait nevermind there is someone else that needs that luck. Two people actually. I think you know them. One is the son of Hecate and my boyfriend and the other is the son of Hermes and looks like an elf. "Sorry Leo but you kinda do." "Goodbye mean person." "Bye Leo." He left then.

* * *

Percy

Thalia is so pretty tonight. She looks gorgeous. Her black spiky hair and those bright, shocking, blue eyes. (get it shocking?) She is leaving the dining pavilion. Should I follow her? No I don't want to look like a creep. Then what should I do? Should I just wait until we go to sit down and sit down with her? Or would that look like I was coming on too strong? Why am I even thinking about this? She probably has no interest in me at all. Thalia has probably only seen me as a friend. I don't think that she would ever like me. She is just so much better than me and deserves more than what I could ever give her. After all I am just a guy around her age, who doesn't live in the best part of New York and is the son of Hades. How could anyone fall for someone like me? Dad said it himself, his kids never get a happy ending. Why would I be any different? All I am is another son of Hades. Dad doesn't have a great record with kids though. One of my brothers is Hitler. Hitler! Anyway long story short: Thalia will never feel anything for me, my life is doomed to be unhappy, and finally my brother is the one who started world war two. Great.

* * *

Leo

Yes finally! Dinner is over and I can not wait to start. I have it all planed out. I got Connor to put an invisible net up. So here is the plan. I am going to drop a bunch of tero balls on them. If you even know what tero balls are you are going to drop to the floor and start laughing. They are just small, marble sized glowing balls. Each one is a different color. There are blue, green, orange, pink, yellow, red, etc. When they hit you or fall on you or just touch you they explode. Each color does something different after they explode. Pink makes your hair, skin, eyes, and even blood pink. Not just a light pink but we are talking like a hot pink and very bright. Orange turns you into a puppy or a kitten. Red makes your eyes red and you look like a vampire. Kinda like a twilight vampire. You know diamond skin. Shinny. I can't wait to see who gets that one. They are the hardest to get so I could only get my hands on one. The green one replaces your socks and shoes with plants and plants are swirling all around you body. Yellow makes you sing everything you want to say. If any Apollo kids get the yellow one I will laugh my butt off. The blue one gives you spikes all over their body. Black makes you a werewolf. Brown makes you a satyr. Finally white makes you a fairy. This is going to be so funny. To bad the effects only lasts for twelve hours.

 _Thirty minutes later._

We all sat down on the logs around the fire. No one knew what was coming not even Thalia. This is going to be so much fun to watch. I gave Connor the signal. (the signal was me saying that I was still hungry.) Connor pulled out his wand and released the net so that all of the tero balls fell onto the people. The whole camp was filled with multi colored smoke. Hazel along with Katie and Frank were hit with a orange one. Hazel makes a very cute kitten. Both Katie and Frank were now dogs. Travis was hit with a white one and looked so annoyed. He really did not look happy. Grover and Miranda were struck with the green one. Lets see who else… "Dang it!" Yep it has happened. I have goat legs. This is so weird! Ha Connor has goat legs too. I wonder if I can get mine to be orange. Thalia looked like she wanted to attack me. She was covered in little silver spikes from her spiky hair down to her shoes. Oh I better run. While I was running I saw more people. Lou also has the spikes and Calypso and Annabeth are very pink. Just as I was about to stop I noticed something. Percy. O MY GODS! Percy is a…..

* * *

Clif hanger! Sorry I couldn't help myself but if you review then I will post the next chapter early. P.S Sorry that it is late. REVIEW. Have a good week ducklings. Bye Bye.


	7. Werewolves and Dogs and Fairies Oh My!

Chapter seven Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Ok so guide. Ok to start out I am going to clarify this for you. Percy is the son of Hades. Piper is the daughter of Pluto. Nico is the son of Mars. Reyna is the daughter of Poseidon. Hazel is the daughter of Hephaestus. Leo and Thalia are full-blooded siblings and the son and daughter of Hermes. Katie is the daughter of Athena. Annabeth is the daughter of Aphrodite. Frank is the son of Demeter. Travis is the son of Zeus. Connor is the son of Hecate and Travis is brother in all but blood. They are not related. Lou is the daughter of Bellona.

* * *

Also let me clarify this for you I will right down all the couples that exist right now with each chapter if a new couple comes in I will add them to the list on that chapter.

But anyway. Connor is with Lou, Calipso is with Leo, Frank is with Hazel and finally Piper is with Jason.

Tero ball efects (who got which color.)

Percy and Travis: Fairies Hazel: Kitten

Nico: Werewolf Calypso and Annabeth: are pink

Leo and Connor: Satyrs Katie and Frank: Dogs

Reyna: Vampire Grover and Miranda: leaves replacing shoes and socks

* * *

Leo

Percy is a fairy. He has a pink tutu on and he is not rocking it. At all. I think I am scared for life. It is so funny though! Perce also has a flower crown on his head and a sparkly wand in his hands. Just looking at him makes me want to erupt into a sea of giggles. Percy is the last person you would ever find wearing green, let alone pink. He hates the color so much that it isn't even on the list of least favorites, it is just on the list of things he doesn't like. On his tutu are sequins, sparkles and even little flowers sewn into the fabric. I will never forget this. (How could I?) Nico is a werewolf. Aw, look at him he is just so fluffy! Now what was I doing again? Oh yea runnin from Thalia. Ha, Thalia the porcupine. My sister is now a porcupine. Pine-cone face is so not happy. "Owch." Thalia caught me. She is now hitting me in the head with a rolled up newspaper. "LEO VALDEZ! YOU BETTER GET RID OF THESE SPIKES NOW OR ELSE I WILL HIT YOU WITH THIS NEWSPAPER UNTIL IT WEARS OFF!" "Sorry Thals but it doesn't wear off until the twelve hours are up." "Are you kidding me? I have to wait TWELVE HOURS until these stupid spikes go away." "Not kidding sister. Have fun for the rest of you joyful twelve hours. Bye." With that I left before Thalia had time to react.

* * *

Thalia

My brother is the worst person in the world! He somehow got tero balls and unleashed them all across camp. Now I have all of these stupid tiny little spikes all over my body. Even on the bottom for my feet. It really hurts to walk. (Thank you Leo.) I can't believe that he didn't tell me about this. Seriously we are the major prankers of the camp. Why didn't he tell me about this? I would have loved to help. Anyway, everyone got hit with the tero balls. Reyna is a vampire. She is really pale and her dark eyes are now crimson. She also has pointy fangs in her mouth. Nico is a werewolf. His fur is a dark color and he looks very cute. Like a fluffy, black puppy. Leo has goat legs! He is so weird, I think he likes it though. Weird. I can not wait until the twelve hours are over. It hurts so much. I can't walk, stand, or even lay down without the spikes hurting. Why did he think this tero ball was a good idea? So much pain. Leo I promise you this, you are going to pay. Dearly.

* * *

Frank

I am a dog. What is up with that? It is so awkward. I am furry and so short. I have paws. How does this work? Um...how do I walk? Is it just one paw in front of the other or something else? Where is Hazel? Maybe she could help me with this. "Hazel?" "Yes Frank?" "Where are you, Hazel?" "Right behind you." "What? Oh my gods! Hazel you scared me." "Sorry Frank." "No worries. So what happened?" "A few certain someone and some magic. Guess who." "What?" "Leo unleashed some kind of magic on us. Everyone in the camp has been effected. Like Travis is a fairy and how Annabeth is completely pink." "Travis is a fairy?" "Yep." "What about Leo? Please tell me he was affected by this magic too." "Yeah he was. He is now a satyr." "I'm glad that he got a taste of his own medicine." "So am I. One of these days someone is not going to very lucky when he pranks them." "I agree. Hazel do you know how long before we go back to being human?" "I'm not totally sure but I think I heard Leo say twelve hours." " _Twelve hours_?" "Yes Frank, twelve hours. Come on let's go do something." "Okay."

* * *

Annabeth

I am Pink! I hate it. Don't get me wrong pink is my favorite color it is just if I am fully pink it doesn't work. I would be okay with it if it were just stripes in my hair but not when it is my eyes, all my hair and even my skin. MY SKIN. It doesn't go with any of my clothes. Do you know how hard it is to look good in anything while being completely pink? Well it is pretty much impossible. I am going to look awful for the next twelve hours. I look like a taller, cuter, pinker umpalumpa (I know it is not spelled right. It is the thing from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory). It is not fair. Today was the day I was going to try to get Percy to ask me out again but that won't happen if I am all pink. He won't ask a girl out who is all pink. If my luck goes even worse than he will ask that Thalia girl out. I hope not. We would be so much cuter together. Think Percy and Annabeth. Okay this is the ship name, Percabeth. See that is much cuter than Percy and Thalia a.k.a Perlia. I just think that Percy would like to date me way more than the weird girl. She and him are just not meant to be, it is Percy and I who are fated to be together. I just know that once Percy and I go on a date then he will fall in love with me and not _her._ It will all work out if I can get rid of all this pink. Now how to do that I don't know. If I can't find a way to de-pink myself then I'll just hid in my cabin until the end of the twelve hours. Yep that is what I will do. I just have to stay in my cabin for twelve hours and make sure Percy doesn't see me that will be easy.

* * *

Hello my readers! Review. I hope you liked the story. Happy 2016! REVIEW! Please.


	8. This is the end

Chapter eight Disclaimer I own nothing!

* * *

This chapter goes to the one who asked me if I knew what paragraphs were. I would just like to say to you that yes I do know what they are I just chose not to make them and if you don't like it than too bad.

* * *

 **Percy**

I am going to destroy Leo. I am a fairy. I'm wearing a PINK tutu. A TUTU! This is evil. No one puts the son of Hades in a PINK, FLUFFY, TUTU and gets away with it. Maybe I should ask Thalia for help. Do a big prank on him and get him back. Her for the the spikes and me for...THIS! He will feel pain. Now where is that little devil. I look around for Leo. Ha it looks like Thalia got him already. I walk up to them. Oh Leo deserves all that is coming to him. "Hey Thalia. May I help you get some payback you _dear_ brother?" She smiled. "Of course how could I reject such an offer." I smiled back.

 _A week's worth of payback in twenty minutes later._

"Nice job Thalia." "Not too bad yourself fluffy." "Shut up spikes. Anyway Leo said this…" I gestured to myself. "Should end in about eleven more hours."

* * *

 _skip to the end of this prank_

 **Thalia and Percy**

"Thaila will you go out with be?" "I think… maybe… YES! Finally Percy I thought you would never ask! You were taking forever." "I didn't think I was taking that long." "Oh trust me you were." "Are you su-" Then suddenly all the people that were affected by Lou Ellen's spell fell to the ground. _Five minutes later._ "Ugh. What happend to my head?" "Like I know seaweed brain!" "Shut up pinecone face!" Percy and Thalia were sitting beside each other. "Will you still go out with me?" "YES you idiot!" Thalia hugged him and he hugged back.

* * *

 **Leo and Calipso**

"Leo!" "Yes Calipso?" "Are you back to normal?" "Yes I am no longer a child of Hermes. The flame is back baby!" Calipso giggled and slapped Leo on the arm. "Shut up Leo." "I love you too." "I love you." And then they kissed and Leo smiled and Calipso blushed just by looking at him.

* * *

 **Hazel and Frank**

"Frank, Frank where are you?" "Over here Hazel." Hazel looked behind her and saw her boyfriend hanging from the branches of the trees. He looked so ridiculous Hazel couldn't help but laugh. "Do you need help getting down Frank?" Frank shifted in his spot in the tree branches and then said, "I don't think so Hazel, I got this." He pulled himself out of the branches and fell out of the tree. "Owch." "You still don't need my help?" Frank looked up at Hazel who was standing in front of him. "A okay," Frank said with a thumbs up. Hazel helped him pull himself up and helped him pick some of the leaves and twigs out of his hair. While she was working on the Frank decided to give her a cute little thank you, and that thank you was in the form of a kiss. Hazel blushed and kept working on removing the twigs from his hair but it was at a slower pace than what she had started at.

* * *

 **Lou and Conner**

"Hey Lou?" "Yes Connor?" "Will you go out with me?" "You still want to after everything I did?"` "Of course, nothing will change that. So will you?" "Yes I will."

* * *

REVIEW please. I hope you liked the story


End file.
